Murmurs at Dusk
by TheAlmightyPotatoLord
Summary: Even though it's only been a few months since Ganondorf took over, Sheik wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. The Hero of Time would be coming back, and Sheik had to perform her part perfectly. Oneshot.


**I'm not dead! And I don't own the Legend of Zelda series!**

...

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages who dwell in the five temples," Sheik heard her voice reverberate around the empty cave. It felt a bit odd, to say the least.

"One in a deep forest…" Her old home used to have the same effect on her voice. She remembered as a small child, she used to say random words and phrases just to hear her voice echo back to her.

"One on a high mountain…" Sheik allowed a bittersweet smile to slip onto her face. It was like a hint of normalcy in the chaos that had become her life. She wanted to go back home. She wanted things to be back to normal.

"One under a vast lake…" But she knew that she couldn't go back. She would be going back to nothing. Her home was gone.

"One within the house of the dead…" Ganondorf had stolen her home from her, just as he had stolen her father, her childhood, and Hyrule.

"One inside a goddess of the sand…" She had seen him do it. She had watched him burn everything she ever loved. She saw him do it with that smug grin on his face he had worn from the very beginning, when he had first met her father. The only reason she was alive was because of Impa, her former bodyguard. She had saved her, miraculously getting her out of the castle before Ganondorf could kill her.

"Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world…" Sheik had been so weak back then. She hadn't been able to do anything but watch as her world fell apart. She knew she could do better. She knew she could be stronger.

"This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." When the Hero of Time came back, she would be ready. She had a role to play in this war, and she would make sure that she did it perfectly. She could protect people.

"I am Sheik, survivor of the-"

"Zel- I mean, Sheik? What are you doing?"

Sheik twisted her head towards the source of the noise. _Impa._

Her caretaker stood silently at the cave entrance, giving her a concerned and slightly bewildered look. Sheik saw her eyes flick to the dirt mound she had been rehearsing to, then back at her.

Sheik looked at her for a moment, then turned back towards the mound of dirt and mumbled, "Practicing…"

Impa shook her head and huffed in that disapproving way Sheik had heard since she was little.

"Sheik," Impa said her name slowly, "You've been in here for five hours now. I doubt that Link will return within a few months of him being gone."

Sheik continued to stare at the dirt mound and adjusted her position so that her back was to Impa.

"I know that, but…" she hesitated, then turned back towards her old bodyguard. "I just want to make sure I'm saying everything right."

Impa gave her another one of those pitying looks that made Sheik feel like a kicked puppy. She really wished Impa would stop giving her those.

"Okay…" Impa said reluctantly, looking like she wanted to say more. "Whatever you'd like. I've prepared dinner. Come out when you're ready."

"Thank you, Impa. I'll just be another minute."

Impa stepped away from the cave entrance and gave Sheik a sympathetic, tired smile. Sheik responded with a small smile of her own, but stopped when she awkwardly realized that Impa couldn't see it through the cloth covering her mouth. Without another word, Impa turned and walked back to their bonfire outside.

Good. With Impa gone, Sheik could focus. She took a deep breath, staring at the mound of dirt before her. She began again.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages who dwell in the five temples…"

...

 **Why do little ideas pop in my head and force me to write at two in the morning? Anyways, tell me what you guys thought! Reviews are all greatly appreciated!  
**

 **~The Almighty Potato Lord**


End file.
